Robbie Rotten vs Tito Dick
Robbie Rotten vs Tito Dick is a What-If? Death Battle. Description LazyTown vs The Nutshack, which song related meme character will win? Intro Boomstick: Ugh, Wiz, do we have to? Wiz: C'mon Boomstick, let's just get this over with. Anyway, internet memes are things on the internet, like the Nutshack and We are Number One. Boomstick: So why not pit the faces of these two songs against each other? God, please kill me. Wiz: Robbie Rotten, the #1 villain. Boomstick: And Tito Dick "Dickman", Baby! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would Win... a Death Battle. Robbie Wiz: LazyTown was a TV show that encouraged viewers (probably aimed for kids) to be healthy. Sportacus was the hero who was encouraging the viewers, so naturally his villain would encouraging kids not to be healthy, AKA Robbie Rotten. Boomstick: This guy was such a huge meme that he actually won Meme of the Year last year! Wiz: Plus, he also managed to help the actual actor who plays him, being Stefan Karl Stefansson, who was diagnosed with cancer. Boomstick: And because of the We Are Number One meme, Stefan gained a lot of attention, and those who supported the meme even donated to him. And he even became meme of the year. Wow, that's a lot of stuff! Wiz: Yeah, it really was. Abilities and Weaponry: *Disguises. *Mild Reality Warping. *Teleportation. *Net. *Leaf Traps. *Banana Peels. *Big Cannon. *Trash Blaster. *Littelizer 3000. *Memory Zapper 3000. *Sugar Apple (Only affects Sportacus) Boomstick: What's the point of the Apple if it can only hurt one guy? Wiz: Well, it's part of his weaponry. Anyway, Robbie was able to survive getting blasted into the moon, which means he can survive 40 megatons of force. He was also able to break a floor doing a handstand, moved fast enough to create afterimages and tanked a cannonball that sent him flying throughout town. Boomstick: However, he is extremely incompetent and he's also very lazy. He's also not a good fighter and relies on outwitting his opponent or using his gadgets. Wiz: But I'm sure we can all agree that he's #1. Boomstick: Wiz, that meme is dead. Robbie: Now look at this net, that I just found. When I say go, be ready to throw. GO! THROW IT AT HIM NOT ME! UGH LET'S TRY SOMETHING ELSE. Tito Dick Wiz: Tito Dick "Dickman", Baby, was born as Richard Cabeza. He lived an average life in his home country, the Philippines. One day, when he was fishing with a friend, a deadly hurricane hit him and destroyed the entire population. After the entire population came back, Dick found a baby named Phil, and he raised him. Boomstick: And he loves the ladies. Jack's cool and lazy, he's still learning.... (gets slapped by Wiz) OW! Wiz: Don't even think about it. That song is already painful enough. Weapons and Abilities: *Blind Dick transformation (Gains a sword) *The Dickman transformation (Gains a golden, metal left arm and an army of babies) *His gold can blind his enemies due to how flashy it is. Boomstick: Wait, that's it? Only three things? What is this blasphemy! Wiz: Tito Dick has some feats up to his name. He defeated the Rainbow Scout and El Pinyot Loco at the same time, and he was able to destroy a building with his Blind Dick transformation. He also dodged bullets from a gunman. And that's about it. Boomstick: Jesus, this guy has less things going for him than my mother! Wiz: Dick does have flaws however. He's not a good fighter, he is powerless in base form and he is old. I guess that's what happens when you're from an awful cartoon. Boomstick: At least the meme is still funny. Right? Dick: I am Dick! I am the leader of all of these idiots! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Inside his lair, Robbie Rotten was sleeping on his orange chair, when he heard a loud noise from above. Robbie woke up, and was angered by all this racket. Robbie: Those darn children playing while I try to sleep! I'll teach them a lesson or two! Robbie Rotten walks out of his lair and comes to the surface, where he sees a group of four people dancing to the Nutshack theme on loud. These people were Phil, Jack, Horat and Tito Dick "Dickman", Baby. Robbie got angered with them and pulled out his Littelizer and aimed it at the four. Phil, Jack and Horat were hit, but Dick dodged at the last second. His three friends had been turned into fetuses. Dick: Hey, what's the big idea turning my friends into babies? Robbie: You guys were driving me nuts down there with your loud music! You had this coming! Dick: What did you say, you want to go down into my nuts? Robbie: No! Now, prepare to join your friends! The two living memes then get into fighting stances. Robbie Rotten charges at Tito Dickman and tries to punch him, but Tito blocks and kicks Robbie backwards. Robbie gets knocked into a wall, but he recovers and ducks under another one of Dick's punches and uppercuts him, which sends him back. Dick gets back up and kicks a trash can at Robbie, who jumps over the rolling can. Robbie: Hah, it'll take more than THAT to defeat me! Dick: Oh yeah, take this! Tito then uses his gold flashiness to blind Robbie, which stuns him. While Robbie was blinded, Tito started rapidly punching and kicking him before throwing him into a wall. Tito then goes for a punch, but Robbie snaps out of his daze and dodges, causing Dick to hit the wall. Dick turns around and throws another punch at Robbie, but Robbie moves backwards from Dickman. Robbie: Hey Goldie Locks, you might want to look down! Tito looks down and sees he's stepped on a leaf trap, which caused him to fall into the hole. Tito Dick quickly climbs out and cracks his knuckles before throwing a punch at Robbie, who grabs Dick's fist and throws him into the ground. Robbie then goes for a foot stomp, but Dick punches Robbie in the balls, then headbutts him, knocking Robbie back. Robbie recovers and punches Tito Dick twice before using a kick to the chest to knock Tito backwards. Tito quickly gets up and then transforms into Blind Dick. Dick: Hah, now prepare to feel the power of my dick! Blind Dick starts performing a sword slash combo on Robbie, which launches him into the air. Robbie gets up and sees Dick swinging his sword at him again, so he proceeds to teleport out of the way. Robbie comes to another spot and pulls out his Big Cannon. Robbie starts firing cannonballs at Dick, who gets hit by all of them. Blind Dick gets back up and tries to slash Robbie again. Robbie jumps on the sword and kicks Dick in the face three times before slamming his head into the cannon, causing him to turn back into normal. Robbie: Fire! Robbie fires a cannonball from his cannon. Tito Dick was unable to move in time and got decapitated by the cannonball, causing his headless body to fall down and start bleeding. Robbie: Looks like I'm still number one! Robbie then destroys the radio and walks back to his lair triumphantly. KO! Results Boomstick: Finally, someone took out the trash! Wiz: Robbie Rotten had this battle in the bag. In base form, Dick was completely powerless and he wouldn't be able to last long against Robbie. Even though both of them are bad fighters, Robbie's city level durability and his intelligence + gadgets would be able to wear down Tito rather quickly, which would force Tito to turn into his forms. Boomstick: The Dickman form wouldn't do much since it just gives him a metal arm and some babies. And even though Blind Dick is stronger than Robbie since he can chop down buildings, he still isn't strong enough to kill Robbie. Wiz: Plus, the Blind Dick form has a time limit, so Dickman would only have a limited amount of time to do some severe damage to Robbie. And once his time limit was up, he could only delay the inevitable. Boomstick: Looks like this battle ended up rotten for Tito Dick. Wiz: The winner is Robbie Rotten. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Hipper's new fights Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017